Hvis Jeg Nu Skal Fra Dig
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Draco elsker Hermione. Hermione elsker Draco. Men små ting som et samfund præget af fordomme og en verden i krig tvinger dem fra hinanden. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Jeg ejer ikke Harry Potter eller Pocahontas.

**A/N: **Okay det her er min første historie på Dansk, jeg håber jeg gør det okay ::Bider negle::. Det er en songfic til sangen Hvis Jeg Nu Skal Fra Dig, sunget af Søren Launbjerg og Monique i Disney filmen Pocahontas. Jeg håber alle kan lide den og er søde at review.

**Summary: **Draco elsker Hermione. Hermione elsker Draco. Men små ting som et samfund præget af fordomme og en verden i krig tvinger dem fra hinanden.

**Advarsel: **Nøgenhed. AU og OOC.

**Hvis Jeg Nu Skal Fra Dig**

_Hvis jeg nu skal fra dig,  
Hvis jeg ikke ser dig mer'  
Ligegyldigt hvad der sker  
Så har jeg levet nu …_

Draco Malfoy lod de yderste spidser af sine fingre glide henover Hermione Granger's nøgne skulder, forsigtigt strøg han den utilslørede hud og var splittet imellem at håbe på hans kærtegn ville vække den sovende pige ved hans side eller at hun ville forblive sovende så han uforstyrret kunne fortsætte hans opdagelsesrejse af hendes krop.

_Jeg har altid kendt dig  
Inderst inde altid vidst  
Jeg sku' møde dig til sidst  
Om alt så gik itu …_

Fingrene fortsatte deres stille dans henover hendes kraveben, stoppede drillende længe for at kilde hendes følsomme hud under hendes hage før de søgte længere mod syd, endnu engang hen over hendes alt for tydelige kraveben, et tegn på hendes stressede tilværelse ikke engang efterlod hende tid nok til et måltid mad, inden de mere forsigtigt end nogensinde før gled hen over hendes blottede bryster og Draco mærkede med glæde hvordan de ivrigt reagerede imod hans håndflade. Af en eller anden grund vidste han per intuition hvordan han præcist skulle berøre hende.

De havde brugt dagevis på bare at tilnærmelsesvis lære hinanden at kende og nu efter deres erotiske eventyr denne nat var det som om han altid havde kendt hende.

_Skæbnen den har bare valgt  
At vi skal skilles nu  
Dine øjne gav mig alt  
Græder du?  
Så tør dem nu …_

Hermione's øjenlåg flimrede let før de åbnede fuldstændigt og det blide lys der faldt gennem vinduet fra fuldmånen et sted langt væk fra deres gemmested fra tiden fik hendes brune øjne til at lyse næsten gyldent og Draco var betaget af hvor meget hendes øjne alene kunne udtrykke. Fyldt af en pludselig ømhed pressede han et blidt kys lige ovenover hendes øjenbryn.

Hermione lavede en velfornøjet, purrende lyd fra et sted dybt i hendes hals og nåede kun lige at kysse Draco's finger idet den hastigt gled hen over hendes hævede, lyserøde læber.

Hendes øjne gled fra den skønhedsplet Draco havde i udkanten af hans venstre øjenbryn, et simpelt bevis på menneskelighed i stedet for guddommelighed havde han forklaret, til hendes Muggler vækkeur på det lille natbord ved siden af hendes seng. Hun havde kun sovet i to timers tid.

Pludselig uden varsel begyndte store tårer at trille ned over hendes rundede, hvide kinder og Hermione's fingre greb stramt om puden hendes hoved hvilede på indtil hendes knoer var blevet hvide: det var endelig gået på for hende at dette ville være hendes sidste nat på Hogwarts og også hendes sidste nat med Draco.

"Ssh, ik' græd" bad Draco og trak Hermione tæt til sig, han behøvedes ikke engang spørge hvad der var i vejen. Han kunne sagtens gætte det fra den mørke kant der var kommet omkring det brune i hendes øjne "Du ved jeg elsker dig."

_For du gav livet mening  
Du forandred' alt for mig  
Glem det aldrig,  
Hvis jeg nu skal fra dig …_

Hvor længe de lå sådan, tæt i hinandens varme omfavn, lydløse fordi ingen ord kunne beskrive alle de stærke, ødelæggende følelser der have overtaget dem vidste de ikke, men pludselig var måneskinnet blevet til solskin og nattens mørke, magiske beskyttelse var blevet brudt.

Tiden var ikke stoppet for deres skyld og snart var de nødt til at se i øjnene hvad der var nødt til at ske denne dag. Det var som om de indså det uundgåelige samtidig idet de trak sig væk fra hinanden og satte sig op. Der var tusind ting og ingenting Hermione gerne ville sige dette øjeblik, men hun sad som forstenet imens hun mærkede sit lagen glide længere og længere ned af hendes krop. Endelig tog hun Draco's hånd i sin og lagde den så han kunne mærke hendes hjerte banke hårdt.

_Du er altid med mig  
Mærk vi lever nu og her  
Uden dig, var det intet værd  
Så leved' jeg kun halvt  
For du gi'r livet mening  
Du forandred' alt for mig  
Glem det aldrig,  
Hvis jeg nu skal fra dig …_

Hermione's brune øjne låste sig med Draco's der normalt lyste med et sølv skær, men i denne tidlige morgenstund kun virkede grå og hun kunne mærke hans varme hånd over hendes hamrende hjerte; det var det mest intense øjeblik hun nogensinde havde delt med en anden person og endelig, endelig, endelig snublede hun langt om længe over nogle ord der kom nær at beskrive de to, ingen andre og alligevel mange andre.

_Jeg tænkte kun på vores kærlighed  
Tænkte at frygt går i sig selv  
Vi vidste ikke, deres had ku' ramme os  
Kunne tvinge os til nu at sige 'Farvel'  
Men det der var kan ingen slå ihjel …_

På trods af der var færre elever om bord var det som om støjen på Hogwarts Ekspressen var højere og mere gennemtrængende end normalt, den bumpende fornemmelse mere voldsom og den deprimerende stemning mere trykkende. Men Hermione lagde ikke mærke til noget af det. Han havde ikke svaret.

Da hun havde siddet med solen brændende på hendes ryg og hans øjne brændende stirrende ind i hendes og ordene endelig havde fundet hende, havde han ikke svaret. Stod bare op og begyndte at klæde sig på. Hermione pressede de tårer der truede med at vælte frem ned så godt hun kunne og rettede ubevidst ryggen. Hun burde ikke have forventet mere af Draco Malfoy.

Irriteret over hendes naivitet stak hun hånden ned i sin skoletaske og greb fat i hendes yndlingsbog: Hogwarts' Historie og søgte ivrigt efter hendes bogmærke der markerede hvilken side hun var nået til. Til hendes store overraskelse var det ikke hendes bogmærke, men et brev hun fandt.

Hendes øjne skannede hurtigt over det simple, hvide pergament, men fæstnede sig alligevel ved hvert eneste ord.

_Åh, for hvis du nu skal fra mig  
Intet øjeblik er glemt  
Hvis jeg aldrig ser dig mer'  
Hver sekundt med dig er gemt  
Ligegyldigt hvad der sker  
Så må alting gå itu  
Så har jeg levet nu  
Ja, levet nu_

Hun havde med det samme genkendt Draco's håndskrift og i et pludseligt anfald af glemsomhed og hengivenhed kiggede hun op over kanten af hendes læderbundne bog for at fange hans øjne og give ham et hurtigt smil, ligesom alle de mange gange i Storsalen på Hogwarts.

Det var som et slag i ansigtet kun at se Harry's triste ansigt samt Ron let sovende og Hermione bevægede sig rastløst rundt på hendes sæde inden hun omsider lænede sig op af ruden i toget og kiggede ud på landskabet de passerede, men uden at se det for hendes tanker var et helt andet sted.

I en kupe langt derfra sad Draco på samme måde, stirrende, men stadig uden at se. Drømmende, men ikke sovende. Ødelagt, men stadig hel.

_Vi tænkte kun på vores kærlighed  
Tænkte at frygt går i sig selv  
Jeg tænkte kun på vores kærlighed  
Tænkte at frygt går i sig selv  
Men det der var kan ingen slå ihjel_

For Draco og Hermione føltes det som om en evighed og så alligevel kun et sekund havde passeret før toget endelig befandt sig på Kings Cross station og mængder af ivrige elever hastede af toget for at løbe deres bekymrede, men forventningsfulde familier i møde. Hermioene væltede med vilje sin taske på gulvet så hele dets indhold faldt ud og hun brugte mistænksomt lang tid på at få alt på plads igen.

Men hun ville være sikker på at der kun ville være få mennesker tilbage på perronen så der var en større chance for hun kunne nå at kaste et sidste blik på Draco.

Endelig, som nogen af de sidste, trådte trioen ud af toget og selv om Ron og Harry stod lige ved siden af Hermione virkede deres stemmer som svag hvisken fra en drøm langt væk fra den virkelighed hun selv stod midt i, idet hun utålmodigt spejdede rundt.

Draco der stod lænet op af en bærende murstens søjle, godt skjult af dets skygger kunne han sagtens se hende og han vidste at det var ham hun søgte efter. Potter og Weasley måtte være dummere end han troede når de endnu ikke havde lagt mærke til noget.

Draco skulle lige til at vende ryggen til dem og endeligt forlade stationen, men en sjælden sans for retfærdighed tvang ham til at træde ud fra skyggernes beskyttelse og det var det hele værd da han så Hermione's lettede øjne hvile på ham et øjeblik inden de unge elskende vendte ryggen til hinanden og var tvunget til at gå hver til sit.

_Wow, du gav livet mening  
Du gav livet mening  
Fra den dag du så på mig  
Havde skæbnen valgt  
Du forandred alt  
Glem det aldrig  
Hvis jeg nu skal fra dig …_

**A/N: **Pyha, det var svært at skrive på Dansk. Men syntes faktisk det gik meget godt. Jeg håber virkelig alle der læser vil være søde bar at skrive et kort review og fortælle mig om jeg skal blive ved med at skrive på Dansk også eller holde mig til Engelsk. Tak for jeres tid og håber det var det værd.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
